


Maybe Tomorrow

by adorkablephil (kimberly_a)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/adorkablephil
Summary: Dan is having a Bad Day, and Phil is there for him as always





	Maybe Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep, and Kelsey (@itstotallynotphiloclock on Tumblr) was having a bad day, so I wrote her this little bit of something.

Dan was lying on the carpet under a blanket, his mind an empty void. He knew he should be excited about the upcoming tour, excited about his newly released individual merch … but instead he just felt … nothing.

It was a Bad Day. He never knew when they might come, and today was one.

He felt eyes on him and knew Phil had come to stand in the doorway, but he also knew that Phil would understand. Not from experience, no, but from being with Dan through so many Bad Days over the years.

“Spoon?” Phil offered softly from the doorway.

Dan nodded and turned onto his side, felt Phil come close and slide in behind him on the floor, fitting his body along the contours of Dan’s back and legs, felt his arms wrap around Dan, asking for nothing, offering only silent comfort.

He felt the slight pressure of a kiss pressed to the back of his head.

After a long while—Dan didn’t know how long because he simply lay there in Phil’s comforting embrace—Phil murmured, “I made some guacamole from those avocados we bought yesterday. I was going to make some tacos later and watch some ‘Sense8′. If you’re up to it, you could come out and join me. We could order milk shakes.”

Phil’s arms squeezed him gently, and then Phil stood up. He always seemed to know how long to stay, how long Dan needed him and when Dan needed to be alone again.

Later, maybe Dan would get up and go out into the lounge, and Phil would feed him tacos with fresh guacamole and order him a chocolate milkshake. Dan would curl up beside him on the sofa, not really watching the television, and Phil would kiss the top of his head again and say, “Maybe tomorrow will be better.”

And Phil would hold his hand, and not ask anything of him, just let him be, let him be like he was sometimes, and Phil would say, “But I love you exactly the way you are.”

And it would help. Not a lot, but maybe a little.

And maybe tomorrow would not be a Bad Day. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always find me on Tumblr as @adorkablephil and Twitter as @stilladorkable. Come say hi any time.


End file.
